mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
CNN International
CNN International is international 24-hour news television network owned by Turner International. The channel broadcasts news, current affairs, politics, sports, opinions, features and business programming worldwide; it cooperates with parent network CNN's national and international news bureaus. History CNN International, in large part a result of Ted Turner's globalization ideals, began broadcasting on September 1, 1985, at first primarily broadcasting to American business travelers in hotels. The first studio for CNN International was at CNN's original studio building known as Techwood, home at that time to all of Turner Broadcasting System's channels. Today, it is home to the Turner Studios complex that houses the entertainment channels. Other early studios in Atlanta were tucked away in various corners of the CNN Center, and the newsroom lacked even a digital clock. The vast majority of the network's programming originally consisted of simulcasts of the two domestic CNN channels (CNN and Headline News). In 1990, however, the amount of news programming produced by CNN International especially for international viewers increased significantly. A new newsroom and studio complex was built in 1994, as CNN decided to compete against BBC World Service Television's news programming. CNN International emerged as an internationally oriented news channel, with staff members of various national backgrounds, even though some accusations of a pro-U.S. editorial bias persist. CNN International was awarded the Liberty Medal on July 4, 1997. Ted Turner, in accepting the medal on behalf of the network, said: "My idea was, we're just going to give people the facts... We didn't have to show liberty and democracy as good, and show socialism or totalitarianism as bad. If we just showed them both the way they were ... clearly everybody's going to choose liberty and democracy." In 1995, creative director Morgan Almeida defined a progressive rebranding strategy, to target CNN International's diverse global market, making the on-air look less overtly American and with a cleaner, simpler "international" aesthetic going forward. The word "International" in the channel's logo was replaced with a globe, and the new branding featured numerous international locations filmed in time-lapse, channel idents created in CGI with Velvet Design in Munich, and a news brand designed with The Attik in New York. The network undertook another major rebranding effort in 2006 overseen by the award-winning creative vision of Mark Wright and London agency Kemistry. The ticker was replaced by a flipper, on-screen graphics were more unified and from October 2007 until August 2008, new studios were progressively rolled out. However, on January 1, 2009, CNN International adopted the "lower-thirds" that CNN had introduced a month earlier which were inspired by the clean modern design of the CNN International rebrand efforts. In the U.S., CNN International North America was distributed overnight and on weekends over the CNNfn financial channel, until that channel's demise in December 2004. It is now available as a standalone, full-time channel, usually as part of digital packages of cable providers including Time Warner Cable, AT&T U-Verse, Verizon FiOS and Cox Communications. Throughout January until September 2009, CNN International adapted more programs that became geared towards a primetime European audience with a few titled after CNN International personalities, most notably the interview program Amanpour. On September 21, 2009, the channel launched a new tagline "Go Beyond Borders", along with a new logo, and consolidated its general newscasts (World News, CNN Today, World News Asia, World News Europe and Your World Today) into a single newscast entitled World Report. The slogan "Go Beyond Borders" emphasizes the international perspective that gives the information in this string and the plurality of the audiences. With this tagline, CNN also refers to the various platforms to disseminate their contents. The new image was created by the creativity and marketing department, and agency CNN Tooth & Nail. An important element of the rebrand was a new evening program that adds the broadcast of programs Amanpour and World One. The makeover of CNN International has subject to a lot of criticism on both the new prime time lineup and the redesigned graphics. On January 11, 2009, in a bid to compete directly with Al Jazeera's then English-language international channel, the network launched a new production center: CNN Abu Dhabi, based in the United Arab Emirates. Then, CNN International adapted half-hour shows in its schedule with a new evening prime program for Middle East viewers, Prism. In 2010, CNN International launched new programs for its evening lineup in order to improve its schedule. In 2011, programs from CNN were added to the CNN International schedule, including the talk program ''Piers Morgan Live ''which was later cancelled and replaced with CNN Tonight hosted by Don Lemon. "This is CNN" represents CNN International's rebrand with new sets and output in full 16:9 high definition. The "This is CNN" slogan is also used on its sister network CNN. More... Click for programming here Click for logos here Category:Turner International Category:News television channels Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:United Kingdom Category:Television channels in Yucoscretia Category:Yucoscretia Category:Television channels in Antlics Category:Antlics Category:Television channels in the Anierica Category:Anierica Category:Television channels in Donphon Category:Donphon Category:Television channels in Ofrina Category:Ofrina Category:Television channels in Europe Category:Europe Category:Television channels in North America Category:North America Category:Television channels in South America Category:South America Category:Television channels in Asia Category:Asia Category:Television channels in Australia Category:Australia Category:Launched in 1985 Category:Television channels in Ireland Category:Ireland Category:Television channels in Germany Category:Germany